Archivo:King of Fighters 2002 HSDMs
Descripción AshTheOne already did a vid of these on 2002 UM. Here's what they were in the vanilla 2002. Most notable ones: Benimaru: Heaven Lightning Ball: A lightning ball appears near Benimaru. Its good for comboing purposes and nought all else. Andy: Ninja Charge!: He shoots forward.Follow it up with anothe rbutton press and he adds a mega Cho Reppa Dan to the mix. Joe: Double Cyclone: KaoMegura calls this some weird name for some reason, but come on. Why embellish it when its already got a good name? Maxima: Spine Ruiner: After his awesome 2003 LDM, this one's a disapointment. In 2002UM: Its totally changed, turnign Maxima into the equivalent of a whole army AND a Death Star. Whip: Why Don't Ya Just Shoot Him: She gets out a revolver and shoots you. Its awesome enoguh ot surpass Richter's Mystic Arte, and you know it. Takuma: Elbow: HE poses.Hit him here, and he pimp slaps you. Athena: Psychic Melody: A rip-off of Deadly Rave. It also has an ending where it heals you, but yeah. Kensou: DRAGON POWER UP: shoots a Super Ball, it comes back, hits Kensou and increases his attack power. DAS ICH GUT JA Chin: Firey Burp: He burps a flame which sizzles the opponent half to death. Mai: Sexy Flames of Awesomesaucey: After doing....something to you, she poses, says "Me boingy!" and explodes you. Must be the tits May(be Not) Lee: Hero Attack of justice!: She summons a clone, they double kcik you, she poses and for some reason, you explode. Yashiro: (ERROR) CODE 2002: Its a long combo. ITs nice, its fast, its painful.Use it. Oh,and did I mention YASHIRO was the real sub-villain of 97? Shermie: Leg Lariat of cool: She Irish Whip's you and then hits oyu with an electrical knee attack. YEah. Chris: HENSHIN A GO GO BABY: HE turns into Orochi Chris. Chanegs th emovelist, and lets you use his REAL HSDM if you have the power.So YAYZ Blue/Poo MAry: Mary Typhoon: It sucks. Then again, so does Mary :D Billy: Liar Elemental: Admittedly not one of Billy's better moves.HE throws the stick, it doesn't hit you, and if you hit him, he stick molests you. BTW I WANT HIS "IM GONNA BUST YOU SO BAD" TAUNT BACK Kim Kaphwan: Zero Phoenix Kick: ITs a big combo. Yay. Chang: ZA WARUDO lite: BEST SUPER IN THE GAME. Why? Chang's invincible during hte Dance of Death, its a ZA WARUDO, AND it does massive damage. More than makes up for his lack of speed.:D Choi: All over the Gaff: Still kinda useless. Kula: Kula and Her Friends: Kula summons her best friends. Its rape at its best. Admittedly, I find it cute when she says that "Onkabanka!" sound thing when she activates MAX Mode. K9999: KNINENINENINENIIIIIIIIIIIIINE: He floats the screen goes white. Bang. ITs full screen so its a nasty bugger. Angel: This super is the only super of ANgel's I can pull off, since the rest of her movelist requires you be in the middle of a combo or stance or sommit. This makes her BORDERLINE UNPLAYABLE. Rubbish. Vanessa: Gaia Gear: Its Rick Strowd's S Power. Seth: Interface Screw: Doesn't do much damage but has the advantage of screwing with the opponent's controls....against the CPU though its worthless. Ramon: Tiger BOOYAH: Its big combo. ANOTHER big combo. Leona: Rebel Spark: I guess she sorta blows you up. you kinda need to be in Orochi mode to make this a HSDM. Ralf: FACE UP GALACTICA PHANTOM: He FALCON PUNCHES YOU when you're ALREADY ON TEH GROUND;. Bite my sack Richter Abend. RALF JONES FOR TEH MOFUGGIN WIN! Clark: Runnign Three: Its the REAL Running Three, not that rubbish DM lying one. Iori: Face Rape: He cooks you when you're on the ground. Admittedly, I'd rather an orochi transformation. Mature: Sexiness: Its sorta a combo witha clone and a kiss at the end. Vice: Overkill: Hard to pull off, but damaging. She throws you tot eh ground and elbow smacks you. Orochi Yashiro: FALCON PUNCH!: ITs quick,its easy, its damaging, its flashy AND ITS A FALCON PUNCH. BEST HSDM EVER. Ain Soph Aur and whatever Richter can do is NOTHING next to Yashiro. Orochi Shermie: Lightning Strike: Don't rely on this one. Its more of a luck based super and to use it is basically asking for trouble. Orochi Chris: OROCHI: He turns into Orochi and shines you to death. Against noobs, its basically pressing the "I WIN" button. Kusanagi: BIG F***ING FLAME PILLAR OF DOOM: Ripped off straight form Kyo. Rugal: Kaiser Phoenix: RUBBISH RUBBISH RUBBISH. Half of them miss, it does negligible damage and ARGH not worth bothering with. I WANT DEAD END SCREAMER BACK NOW. Thankfully, its fixed in 2002UM. Descripción